Trois petites citrouilles fleuries
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [Vœux de Mars 2020. Pour DePlumeAPlume] Jack le Squelette a toujours organisé Halloween seul, de plus en plus détaché de ces festivités qui ne l'enthousiasmaient plus vraiment. Mais depuis quelques années, tout est différent.


"Vous êtes prêtes, mes petites citrouilles ? s'exclama Jack avec enthousiasme. Alors il est temps de montrer à Papa ce dont vous êtes capables !

-Jack, voyons, Laurier-rose est trop petite pour participer à la préparation d'Halloween.

-Au contraire, Sally ! À cet âge, l'imagination est déjà fertile."

Jack le Squelette se pencha et toucha la petite menotte blanche que la benjamine de ses filles lui tendait avec enthousiasme.

"Pas vrai que tu as déjà plein d'idées pour aider Papa ! s'extasia Jack, émerveillé par les grands yeux noirs si expressifs de son bébé."

Sally sourit et souleva la petite fille pour remettre en place la couronne de fleurs dans ses cheveux. Puis elle rangea dans sa besace couches, hochets et biberons et remit le bébé dans sa poussette ornée de petites breloques de citrouilles et de mignonnes chauve-souris. Fredonnant gaiement, Jack partit devant pour vérifier l'avancement des festivités tandis que sa compagne le suivait avec leurs trois enfants. La plus âgée des filles, Citronnelle, trottina après son père pour le rattraper.

"Ah, tu veux m'aider à surveiller nos amis ? s'enquit Jack avec fierté. Viens donc sur mes épaules ! Tu verras mieux."

La grande forme du squelette se plia sur la petite fille, l'attrapa et la souleva dans les airs jusqu'à ses épaules. Citronnelle poussa un grand éclat de rire ravi et s'accrocha fermement à la tête blanche et lisse de son père. Avec sa démarche souple et élastique et ses enjambées immenses, la fillette avait l'impression d'avancer de sept lieues à chaque fois ! En passant sous un arbre chargé de pommes pourries, Jack cueillit quelques unes des fleurs blanches qui y poussaient et les tendit à Citronnelle pour qu'elle en orne sa tête. Les pétales blancs faisaient comme des éclats de vanille dans le chocolat délicat de ses cheveux.

"Regarde, ma citrouille ! s'exclama Jack en lui désignant les vampires qui rejoignaient la place du village d'Halloween en lévitant, les sorcières qui chevauchaient leurs balais et les corbeaux qui croassaient. Tout le monde se rassemble pour me montrer ce qu'ils ont commencé à préparer ! Tu vas m'aider à décider si ce sont de bonnes idées, pas vrai ? Je compte sur toi, ma petite terreur !

-Jack, fais attention à ne pas trop les exciter, lui rappela gentiment Sally quand leur deuxième fille, Mélopée, s'échappa de son perchoir sur la poussette pour courir à son tour vers leur père. Elles ne voudront plus faire leur sieste, après.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ma chérie, la rassura Jack en soulevant la fillette dans l'un de ses bras squelettiques. Elles seront sages comme des images, sinon Papa ne les laissera plus l'aider à préparer la fête !"

Les deux enfants semblèrent comprendre, car elles acquiescèrent vivement, faisant voler leurs cheveux acajou mi-longs autour de leur tête.

"Bien, voilà qui est réglé, apprécia Jack. En avant vers les préparatifs !"

À mesure que l'on s'approchait de la place du village d'Halloween, les monstres et les créatures effrayantes qui vivaient là se rassemblaient le long du chemin pour montrer leurs trouvailles de l'année à Jack. Ce dernier ôta Citronnelle de ses épaules et la fit assoir sur son bras droit replié, comme Mélopée l'était sur le gauche, de façon à ce que ses filles puissent juger correctement des préparatifs.

"Jack ! Jack ! crièrent les sorcières en lui brandissant sous le nez des chaudrons glougloutant et bouillonnant, remplis de potions toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres."

L'un contenait un bouillon vert, l'autre un breuvage marron et le dernier une préparation rouge. Citronnelle parut se prendre d'intérêt pour cette dernière et se pencha sur le bras de son père. Puis, elle prit une poignée des fleurs blanches qu'elle avait aux cheveux et les laissa tomber dans la marmite. Le bouillon gargouilla, fuma, explosa, et une fumée blanche s'en éleva, prenant rapidement la forme de crânes et de chauve-souris qui s'élevèrent dans les airs, avant de disparaître. La potion, elle, vira au rose.

"Merveilleux, merveilleux ! s'exclama Jack devant la nouvelle préparation. Comme tu es intelligente, ma citrouille ! Faites comme Citronnelle vient de le proposer ! lança-t-il aux sorcières stupéfaites. Je veux que mes filles participent autant que possible cette année ! Allez, proposition suivante !"

Les vampires s'avancèrent ensuite avec des cercueils d'où jaillissaient des diablotins hurlant et gesticulant. Cette fois, ce fut Mélopée qui donna une petite tape au bras de son père pour qu'il la pose à terre. Elle marcha vers les cercueils à petits pas malhabiles et y déposa une poignée de fleurs qu'elle avait arrachées entre les dalles où elles poussaient. Les pétales se répandirent dans la boîte et se transformèrent bientôt en bonbons de toutes les couleurs.

"Oh, mais tu es déjà magicienne, ma citrouille ! s'extasia Jack en se penchant pour goûter l'une des sucreries. Quelle belle idée ! Il faut absolument que tu montres à nos amis comment tu t'y prends pour faire de tels tours de magie !"

C'était vraiment merveilleux. Ses deux petites filles, si jeunes mais si pleines d'imagination, étaient déjà en train de donner plus de relief et de couleurs à Halloween. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu faire en s'appropriant Noël quelques années plus tôt. Sauf que sa façon de faire n'avait pas été la bonne, il avait voulu s'attribuer une fête qui ne leur correspondait pas. Citronnelle et Mélopée, au contraire, mettaient dans Halloween cet éclat et cette bonne humeur si différents qu'il avait tant cherchés, mais en adéquation avec ce que les autres habitants du village étaient et aimaient vraiment. Les chaudrons bouillonnaient de rose, de bleu et d'argent, au contraire des verts et marrons des potions habituelles, mais de belles images de chauves-souris, de chats et de sorcières sur leur balais s'élevaient dans les airs à travers la fumée. Dans les confiseries gluantes, collantes, bondissantes, en forme de crapauds et de diablotins grimaçant, il y avait ces choses délicieuses qu'on appelait le chocolat. Il y avait des poupées zombies mécaniques qui faisaient peur mais qui savaient danser. Il y avait des squelettes et des osselets qui cliquetaient et tintaient dans les arbres et les poches mais qui produisaient aussi de jolies mélodies. Il y avait même des cercueils menaçants qui ressemblaient à des luges ou des traineaux pour glisser sur les routes dallées avec des bruits de rires démoniaques.

"Il faut absolument que tu viennes voir ça, Sally ! s'exclama Jack en accourant vers sa compagne, tenant Citronnelle et Mélopée chacune par une main, qui volaient presque tellement ses enjambées étaient grandes."

Sa compagne sourit, ne cessant jamais de s'attendrir devant son immense enthousiasme. Elle était assise sur un banc et donnait la tétée à bébé Laurier-rose qui buvait goulûment un biberon de lait de citrouille. Dans ses mains blanches et satinées, elle tenait une petite peluche de chauve-souris.

"Pas si vite, Jack ! Laurier-rose n'a pas fini."

Souriant, le squelette vint s'assoir à côté d'elle et couva le bébé d'un regard tendre et aimant. Il hissa ensuite Citronnelle sur son genou pendant que Mélopée rejoignait Sally de l'autre côté du banc. Elle aida la petite fille à s'assoir et tourna la tête vers son compagnon.

"Est-ce que nous ne sommes pas bien, tous les cinq ? sourit-elle pendant que Jack les enlaçait toutes les quatre dans ses grands bras squelettiques.

-Si. Jamais je ne pourrais rêver d'une plus belle famille, acquiesça le squelette. Attends, je vais tenir son biberon."

Il le prit des mains de Sally et Laurier-rose le regarda de ses grands yeux noirs si expressifs. La mère en profita pour sortir de son sac le goûter de ses filles, une délicieuse confiture de scarabée et de chocolat entre deux tranches d'écorce d'arbre au lichen. Plus haut dans le village, des pétarades, des explosions et des nuages de fumée en forme d'animaux s'élevaient sur la place. Il y avait encore quelques années, Jack et Sally étaient empreints d'une solitude et d'un désir de changements qui les rendait tous deux las et malheureux. Maintenant, force était de constater qu'ils n'en avaient plus du tout l'occasion. À l'image de leurs trois petites filles, leur existence s'était soudain trouvée remplie d'aventures, d'explosions et de citrouilles en fleurs.


End file.
